


Carry On

by Cinderella1181



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella1181/pseuds/Cinderella1181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in time. Two weeks post battle of New York, watching the cleanup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Strong Language and Drinking abound...be warned!

Steve let the amber liquid slide down his throat, the burn pleasant and harsh all at the same time. He passed the bottle to Tony, who repeated the same action. It had been two weeks. They could see the clean up efforts going on below them, they could watch.

“Any idea if he is coming back?” A voice said further down the line.

He shrugged. “I guess once he gets everything squared away with Loki he will be back to check on us. He made mention of a girl somewhere.”

“Do you think they will need us again?” Clint asked as he shook his head after taking a drink.

“God, I hope not.” Bruce replied. “I’m not sure I could handle it again.”

“I think you would do just fine.” Natasha said quietly bumping Banner’s shoulder and taking the bottle from Clint. “Really in the end it is your call Captain. You the de facto leader of this ever so motley crew.”

Steve sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Let me ask you all, if they really need us. For something like this again, are you all willing to stand beside me and fight?”

He expected the silence that followed the question he had posed. He hadn’t expected the first person to speak up.

“If they need us and you lead us, I will be there.” Tony replied. “There is just too much fucked up shit now to not be a part of it.”

“We started something, and you damned well sure we are going to carry on and keep doing it.” Clint said. “Fury may think he did this and he did, but you lead us. We follow you Cap.”

Steve smiled a little. “You know that is the second time in my ninety plus years that I have heard that.” He bowed his head a little. “Thanks for the confidence in me.”

“You have it wholly.” Bruce tipped the bottle toward him bowed his head a little.

“Just don’t screw up okay?” Tony replied. “No pressure or anything.”

“No none, thanks Tony.” Steve chuckled. “Thanks for letting us move in here.”

“It’ll be a little while but I am going to get it all fixed for us.” Tony said and took the bottle back from Banner. He took a swig. “I figure if we are going to be fighting together, we need to be together but separate you know. Close by in case of emergency team meetings...Avengers meetings.”

“So we are keeping the giant A then?” Bruce asked and motioned towards it.

“Oh, yeah we are.” Tony smiled.

“With no S-T or R-K around it?” Natasha asked.

“You know I am hurt.” Tony replied.

Steve laughed. “No your not.”

“Okay, so you're a little right, but, I think it looks good and beside there are a lot of things that say Stark on them, I can give this one to us as a team.” He shrugged.

Steve looked at them and nodded. “We are a team.”


End file.
